Les liens
by Arkel
Summary: Une fille mystérieuse vient habiter chez Shiguré et elle semble avoir un lien avec Akito! Suis toujours ossi nulle en résumé! lisez qd même please et reviewver ossi ! Chapitres 3 et 4!
1. Chapitre 1

Petit mot d'Arkel : depuis une semaine je me suis remise à fruits basket et une idée de fan fic m'est venue dans ma petite tête. Ça risque d'être pas très bien mais bon. Attention !! Cette fic contient des spoilers puisqu'elle tiendra sûrement compte des derniers mangas sortis au japon et de la place d'Akito dans le zodiaque chinois. J'ai vu qu'une collègue avait aussi écrit une fic pour discréditer Akito avec une histoire de double : j'ai commencé à la lire et je me suis arrêtée pour ne pas en être imprégnée on ne sait jamais ^^ ; Je pense que ce sera une histoire assez courte et je me permettrai de faire quelques hypothèses mais si ça se trouve ce ne sera pas ça après dans le manga!! Voilà bien sûr le bla bla habituel : les persos de fruits basket ne sont pas à moi (pourquoi ?! T__T) sauf le perso que j'ai incrusté dans cette fic (satsukiii^^) Voilà je vous laisse lire.  
  
~Il m'arrive d'avoir souvent des rêves étranges. Rêves où je vois des fragments d'images. On dirait des souvenirs. Sont-ils à moi ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rappeler ?!~  
  
Fruits basket : Les liens  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et Tohru en profita pour passer un petit coup de chiffon. Les trois autres colocataires dormaient encore. Le soleil s'était levé et illuminait doucement la maison de Shiguré. La jeune fille sortit dehors nettoyer les fenêtres. Elle se mit à sourire en sentant les rayons de soleil sur son visage.  
  
-Ce sera une belle journée ! On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour manger dans le jardin à midi ?, se dit-elle.  
  
Tohru s'éloigna un peu de la maison et secoua ses chiffons. Soudain, elle fut surprise de voir un taxi descendre le sentier pour se diriger vers la maison. La voiture s'arrêta devant la jeune fille. La portière s'ouvrit, ce qui, avec le soleil, lui fit cligner des yeux. Elle avait seulement aperçu une seconde le visage de la personne. Elle l'avait reconnue. Apparemment Akito. Pour se protéger de l'éclat de lumière, Tohru avait mis une main devant ses yeux et n'osait les ouvrir. Que voulait Akito ? Il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il venait ici ? Est-ce qu'il allait être encore désagréable avec Yuki ou Kyô ? Son c?ur se serra, la journée s'était annoncée si belle et si ensoleillée...  
  
-Bonjour !, fit ''Akito''.  
  
-Hein ?!, s'écria Tohru en sursautant.  
  
Ce n'était pas la voix d'Akito, même si elle lui ressemblait. C'était une voix féminine. Tohru se risqua à regarder. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise. La personne qu'elle avait prise pour Akito était une jeune fille. Ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux étaient les mêmes que ceux du chef des Sôma. Elle était plutôt grande, svelte et aux cheveux courts. Cependant, contrairement à Akito, elle semblait être en parfaite santé et aucune mauvaise aura ne semblait se dégager d'elle, bien que l'espace d'une seconde Tohru crût voir un reflet de tristesse dans les yeux de la mystérieuse inconnue. Comme elle restait droite comme un piquet, la jeune fille lui parla encore.  
  
-Est-ce bien ici la maison de Shiguré Sôma ?  
  
Tohru se mit soudain à réagir et à réaliser que sa conduite n'avait pas été polie.  
  
-Oh... Je m'excuse !, dit-elle en se courbant légèrement vers l'avant. Bonjour... Oui ! C'est bien la maison de Shiguré Sôma !  
  
La jeune fille brune se mit alors à sourire.  
  
-Les rumeurs disaient donc vraies ! Vous êtes la célèbre Tohru Honda-san ?  
  
-Célèbre ?!, s'écria la fille les cheveux ébouriffés. Oui, je suis Tohru Honda, très heureuse de faire votre connaissance... Mademoiselle ?  
  
-Satsuki Sôma !, lui répondit la brunette avec toujours un aimable sourire.  
  
-Oh ! Vous aussi vous êtes de la famille Sôma ?  
  
L'expression de Satsuki changea alors le temps d'une seconde. Sans perdre néanmoins son sourire, elle bafouilla un léger « oui ». Elle s'excusa pour sortir du coffre une petite valise et aller payer son taxi.  
  
-Satsuki-san, vous êtes venue rendre visite à Shiguré-san ?  
  
-Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Egalement Yuki-kun ! Il parait que Kyô-kun vit aussi dans cette maison ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Ils s'entendent bien ?  
  
-Ah... Hé bien ils se disputent un peu de temps en temps... Euh je peux vous poser une question ?  
  
Tohru n'avait pu résisté à la questionner sur son étrange ressemblance avec Akito. Elles avaient commencé à s'approcher de la demeure de Shiguré. Satsuki s'apprêta à répondre à la jeune fille quand Shiguré apparut sur le palier, la tête apparemment fraîchement sortie du lit.  
  
-Tohru-kun !, marmonna t-il en s'essuyant le visage encore passablement endormi. Tu es déjà debout ?  
  
Puis, enfin il vit la personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Il fut d'abord légèrement surpris puis il hocha la tête en souriant.  
  
-Tiens donc ?! Satsuki-chan ! C'est surprenant !  
  
-Bonjour !, salua Satsuki en faisant une légère courbette. J'espère que ma mère ne t'a pas prévenu trop tard !  
  
-Ta mère ?!  
  
-Elle ne vous a pas téléphoné ?  
  
Shiguré chercha vaguement.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
-Shiguré ! Un appel pour toi !, dit Yuki le combiné dans la main.  
  
-J'ai pas le temps !, s'écria l'écrivain les yeux collés à l'écran de son ordinateur. Que cette personne rappelle plus tard !  
  
-Euh... Disons que c'est la mère de qui tu c'est !  
  
-Ah... Que veux t'elle ?  
  
-Elle voudrait que tu lui rendes un service !  
  
-D'accord ! Dis-lui qu'il n'y aucun problème !  
  
-Mais Shiguré... On ne sait même pas quoi...  
  
-Je sais ! Je sais !, souffla le signe du chien.  
  
~FIN DU FLASH-BACK~  
  
Shiguré se mit à rire bêtement en se frottant la nuque.  
  
-Hé hé ! Donc le service c'était ça ?!  
  
-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?, demanda Satsuki.  
  
-Euh... si ! Il faut t'héberger si je comprends bien !  
  
-Oui, mais pour les vacances seulement !  
  
-Et le manoir Sôma ?  
  
-Ma mère m'a demandé de ne pas venir pour le moment ! Elle doit avoir ses raisons !  
  
-Je vois...Hé bien tu es ici chez toi !, s'écria Shiguré en montrant l'intérieur de la maison pour la faire entrer. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'Hatori souhaiterait que tu résides là-bas !  
  
-Pourquoi cela ?, demanda la jeune fille.  
  
Tohru ne comprit pas elle aussi. En tout cas, elle fut ravie de l'arrivée de cette jeune fille.  
  
-Tohru-kun, tu t'occupes de notre hôte ?  
  
-Oui ! Vous venez Satsuki-san ? Je vais vous montrer la chambre des invités !  
  
Les deux filles montèrent ensemble à l'étage.  
  
-Satsuki-san, vous ne résidez pas au manoir Sôma ?  
  
-Non !, répondit la nouvelle venue. Je fais mes études en Angleterre !  
  
-En Angleterre ?! Sugoi !! Vous devez être très intelligente ! Vous êtes dans une université comme Oxford ?!, s'exclama Tohru émerveillée.  
  
-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas assez cultivée pour y rentrer ! Je suis à une fac un peu moins prestigieuse ! J'avais toujours rêvé de partir en Europe !  
  
-Voici votre chambre ! La mienne est juste à côté !  
  
Tohru ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre de la pièce pour aérer. Satsuki posa sa valise sur le lit et jeta un coup d'?il circulaire.  
  
-C'est très joli ici !  
  
-Satsuki-san ?  
  
La jeune fille se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis un moment.  
  
-Satsuki-san, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Akito Sôma ! Est-ce que.  
  
-Oh ça ! Hé bien je suis...  
  
-Tohru-kuuuuuuuuun !, s'écria Shiguré d'en bas. Yuki-kun et Kyô-kun sont debout ! Vous venez déjeuner avec nous ?  
  
Une fois de plus, elle avait été interrompue au mauvais moment. Tohru saurait-elle enfin qu'elle est le lien entre Satsuki et Akito Sôma ? 


	2. Chapitre 2

Petit mot d'Arkel : Alors des idées sur qui est Satsuki ? Si vous avez voulu taper Shiguré dans le 1er chapitre c'est que vous êtes assez accrochés à l'histoire, c'est bien ! Il faut toujours qu'il parle au mauvais moment ! Hé hé ! Allez enfin on sait qui est cette fille dans ce chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 2   
  
Dans la salle à manger, une étrange atmosphère régnait. Yuki et Kyô avaient failli s'étouffer avec le petit déjeuner en voyant Satsuki, puisque ce cher Shiguré ne s'était pas donné la peine de les prévenir de son arrivée. Peut- être l'avaient-ils prise pour Akito au début ou alors par simple surprise ? Peut-être les deux ? En tout cas, tous les deux jetaient un regard noir à l'écrivain. Tohru, pour essayer de calmer le jeu, prit la parole.  
  
-Satsuki-san, souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ?  
  
La jeune fille qui était agenouillée à sa droite hocha positivement la tête en souriant.  
  
-Juste un peu de thé, s'il vous plait ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir, Yuki-kun et Kyô-kun ! En deux ans, il a dû se passer pas mal de choses !  
  
Les deux garçons restèrent muets, apparemment gênés.  
  
-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
  
-Ah nooon ! Ils sont juste intimidés c'est tout !, s'exclama Shiguré en riant. Tohru-kun, je suis sûre que tu trouves que Satsuki-chan ressemble à quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui !!!, s'emporta soudain la fille. Ah... Je veux dire... Elle ressemble beaucoup à Akito-san !  
  
-Normal ! Normal !, dit l'écrivain en levant le doigt en l'air. Satsuki- chan est la s?ur jumelle d'Akito !  
  
-QUOI ?!, s'étonna Tohru en se redressant. Il... Il a une s?ur ?! Et c'est vous, Satsuki-san ?!  
  
-Ou... Oui !, répondit la s?ur du chef des Sôma apparemment ébahie par la réaction de l'onigiri. Akito est mon unique frère. Mais. En fait nous ne sommes pas très proches ! On ne se connaît pas beaucoup lui et moi ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait la connaissance de mon frère ! Vous êtes amis ?  
  
La question posée par toute innocence par Satsuki refit tomber un froid dans la pièce.  
  
-Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance !, souffla la jeune fille. Se pourrait- il que vous ayez tous une dent contre mon frère ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?  
  
-Nooooon ! Quelle idée tu te fais ?!, lança Shiguré avec un sourire crispé. Nous aimons tous beaucoup Akito ! N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Cela n'arrangea pas les choses. Heureusement Tohru était là.  
  
-Vous... Vous voulez un autre thé, Satsuki-san ?  
  
-Non merci ! Je vais monter ranger mes affaires !  
  
Une fois certain que sa cousine était montée, Shiguré parla avec un air sérieux.  
  
-Tohru-kun ! Il faut mieux te prévenir ! Ne parle surtout pas à Satsuki de notre malédiction !  
  
-Pourquoi ?! Elle n'est pas au courant !  
  
-Autrefois oui... Mais plus maintenant !  
  
-Ainsi, c'était donc vrai ! Elle ne souvient plus !, dit Yuki la joue posée sur le dos de sa main légérement songeur.  
  
-On lui a effacé la mémoire ?, demanda Tohru soudainement triste.  
  
-Oui !, répondit le signe du chien. Il y a deux ans, juste avant son départ ! Hatori a dit qu'elle avait souhaité oublier !  
  
-Tss !, s'écria enfin Kyô. Avec le frère qu'elle a, c'était normal !  
  
-Akito-san lui a fait du mal ?  
  
-Nul ne le sait ce qu'il s'est passé quelques jours avant, Tohru-kun ! Tohru baissa tristement la tête.  
  
-Vous étiez proches d'elle ? demanda t'elle.  
  
-Moi, pas vraiment !, répondit le signe du chat.  
  
-Satsuki faisait partie de notre entourage ! Nous l'aimions beaucoup, elle était vraiment l'opposé de son frère !  
  
Shiguré se mit à sourire.  
  
-Cela me rappelle bien des choses ! Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ses oreilles entendaient très bien ! Il était impossible de garder un secret dans la famille Sôma, elle était toujours au courant de tout !. .. Ah j'oubliait ! Evite aussi de parler de son frère !! Tu l'as entendue tout à l'heure, elle croit qu'elle et lui ne se connaissent pas vraiment !  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ?  
  
-C'est ce qu'elle croit ! En fait, comme ils étaient jumeaux et bien que Satsuki ne fasse pas partie du zodiaque chinois, ces deux-là étaient liés !  
  
-Comment ça ?!, l'interrogea à nouveau l'onigiri.  
  
-Il arrivait que quand Akito était malade elle l'était aussi ! De façon plus atténuée mais le fait est là... Satsuki aimait énormément son frère malgré tout... Cependant il semble que cela ne soit pas réciproque !  
  
-J'ai des doutes sur la responsabilité de leur mère dans cette histoire !, s'écria soudain Yuki.  
  
-Hein ?!, dirent les autres en se tournant vers la souris.  
  
-Shiguré, la mère d'Akito et de Satsuki est loin aussi d'être un ange !  
  
Le silence de la maison fut soudain brisé par un espèce de tonnerre. Mais le ciel était bleu et le vent ne soufflait aucunement. Cela n'échappa à Kyô...  
  
-Kyôoooooo-kun !!!!!!, cria une voix d'une personne familière crapahutant dans le couloir.  
  
La porte de la cuisine coulissa violemment mais heureusement pour Shiguré elle ne se cassa pas.  
  
C'était Kagura. Et elle sauta au cou de son chat préféré.  
  
-Kyôo-kun !!!, répéta t'elle en le serrant fortement contre elle.  
  
Kyô, étranglé, ne put rien dire.  
  
-Bonjour Kagura-chan !, salua l'écrivain... Avant toute chose peut-être que tu devrais laisser respirer un peu ce pauvre Kyô avant qu'il ne manque d'air !  
  
-Oh désolée !, s'excusa la jeune fille en relâchant un peu son étreinte. La porte était ouverte, je suis donc rentrée ! Satsuki-chan est là ?  
  
-Oui, elle est en haut !, répondit Tohru.  
  
-Ne me dites-pas que j'étais le dernier au courant de son arrivée ?!, pensa Shiguré les yeux au plafond.  
  
Apparemment l'arrivée fracassante de Kagura avait alerté Satsuki qui descendit précipitamment les escaliers.  
  
-Il y a un problème ?!, demanda t'elle inquiète.  
  
-Satsuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!  
  
-Kagura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!  
  
Le signe du sanglier délaissa Kyô pour s'élancer vers son amie. Les deux jeunes filles se jettèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Yuki-kun ! On dirait qu'il y a des étoiles autour d'elles !, s'écria Tohru ébahie.  
  
-On n'est pourtant pas dans un manga !, ajouta celui-ci quelque peu honteux de la trop grosse démonstration de joie des deux filles.  
  
-Elles sont amies non ?  
  
-Ah on peut le dire ! Depuis l'enfance en fait !, répondit la souris toujours dans le même état.  
  
S'il y avait un qui était content maintenant c'était Kyô. Enfin pouvoir respirer librement !  
  
-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir enfin !!, s'écria Kagura. Tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter !!  
  
-Oui oui !! C'était super là-bas ! Toi aussi faut que tu me racontes !  
  
Et elles sautillèrent de joie à l'idée d'échanger les souvenirs lors de ses années loin l'une de l'autre.  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir me dire combien de petits amis tu as en Angleterre !  
  
Satsuki arrêta soudain de gigoter pour se rasseoir à la table du petit déjeuner, rouge de confusion.  
  
-Quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas nous dire ?!, s'exclama le signe du chien soudainement intéressée par la conversation.  
  
-M... Mais j'ai pas eu le temps pour ses choses-là moi ! J'ai... J'ai étudié !  
  
-Té toujours amoureuse de Shiguré ?!, dit Kagura en riant.  
  
-Quoi ??!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
  
Satsuki avait viré du rouge clair au foncé.  
  
-Ah mais... Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'avais dit ça quand on avait 8/9 ans !!  
  
-Mais on était des gamines, Kagura !!!!... Et puis je me rappelle pas avoir dit ça !!, dit la jeune fille brune fouillant dans ses pensées.  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain de réfléchir parce qu'un bruit la perturbait. C'était Shiguré qui riait à gorge déployée.  
  
-Je vais me cacher dans un trou et plus jamais en sortir !!!, cria Satsuki en pleurant et qui allait partir si Tohru ne la retenait pas en lui tirant la manche.  
  
-Satsuki-san !! Ne partez pas !! Restez je vous en prie !!  
  
-Il se moque de moi !!!, s'écria l'autre en montrant du doigt l'écrivain. En plus je me rappelle pas avoir dit une chose pareille !!  
  
-C'est bizarre !, pensa l'onigiri. Satsuki-san avait l'air mûre auparavant et là on dirait une petite fille !  
  
-Shiguré !! Arrête de rire !, lança Yuki.  
  
-Très bien ! Très bien !!, dit-il mais il continua derrière sa main.  
  
-Kagura-chan, pourquoi tu me mets mal à l'aise dès mon arrivée ?!  
  
-Désolée, Tsuki-chan ! Allez arrête de renifler !! Et si on allait dehors pour parler tranquillement !  
  
-D'accord !, obéit son amie toujours les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Je te rejoins dans une minute !  
  
Lorsque Satsuki fut dans le jardin, le visage de Kagura fut soudainement triste.  
  
-De toutes mes forces j'ai essayé de croire que c'était un mensonge !, dit- elle. Satsuki a bien eu la mémoire effacée ! Certains de ses souvenirs sont perdus... Elle doit avoir oublié beaucoup de nos discussions quand on était petites !  
  
-Alors cette histoire... ?, demanda Tohru.  
  
-Ah? Shiguré ? En fait elle n'avait pas dit tout à fait ça !!  
  
~FLASH BACK~ Satsuki et Kagura à 8/9 ans  
  
Les deux petites étaient en train de coiffer leurs poupées quand Kagura prit la parole.  
  
-Tsuki-chan, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Moi il y a quelqu'un !! C'est Kyô !!! Et un jour, on se mariera !  
  
-Il est d'accord ?  
  
-Bien sûr que oui !!. .. Allez, à toi !  
  
-Bah. J'aime beaucoup de personnes en fait. Tu crois qu'on peut épouser plusieurs personnes ?, demanda innocemment la petite Satsuki.  
  
-Non je ne crois pas !, répondit Kagura un peu surprise.  
  
-Parce que moi, Kagura-chan je t'aime beaucoup, Ritsu aussi et Yuki et Hatori et. pleins de monde encore !! Sans oublier mon frère évidemment !  
  
« Quand elle me dit ses mots, elle avait un si beau sourire. Cela me fit si plaisir mais je me sentis égoïste. »  
  
-Mais tu sais, Tsuki-chan, tu n'aimes pas ton amoureux de la même manière que tes amis !  
  
-Ha bon ?! Comment tu fais la différence alors ?!  
  
-Hé bien... Un futur mari doit être gentil, beau, pleins de qualités quoi !  
  
-Ah... Hé bien t'as ce cas, je choisis Shiguré-oniisan ! Parce qu'il a une grande bibliothèque et que j'aime les livres !  
  
~FIN DU FLASH-BACK~  
  
-Bouh ! Finalement elle n'en voulait qu'à mes livres !!, pleura Shiguré.  
  
-Bien fait pour toi !, s'écria Yuki.  
  
-C'était le bon temps tout ça !, continua Kagura en essuyant une larme. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir ! Mais en effaçant sa mémoire, elle a oublié certains de nos moments à nous ! Ils me sont irremplaçables ! Vous aussi, vous devez garder des précieux souvenirs! Devoir garder pour soi c'est... tellement triste !... Mais au nom de si beaux moments qu'elle m'a donnés, je les garderais toujours en moi !  
  
-Tohru-kun, tu ne vas pas à te mettre à pleurer toi aussi !  
  
-Désolée Shiguré-san !, dit Tohru en reniflant. C'est que... l'effacement de mémoire d'amis ou de proches doit être. tellement dur à vivre ! Je pense à la mère de Momiji-kun notamment !  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Tohru-kun !, lança Kagura en retrouvant le sourire. Je tiens le coup ! Bon, je vais la rejoindre !  
  
-Il n'y a pas que la famille Sôma, pensa Tohru, qui souffre de cette malédiction ! Les proches aussi... Ne pas pouvoir prendre son fils ou sa fille ses bras... Et quand à Satsuki-chan. sûrement avoir tout son amour pour son frère rejeté...   
  
[looool j'avais dit ke cette fic risquait d'être très triste par moment, ! nan ? pardon ! ça rigolera ossi plus tard ne vous inquiètez pas ! ] 


	3. Chapitre 3

Petit mot d'Arkel : Enfin le chapitre 3 ! Plus court que le précédent désolée ^^ En fait cette fic risque bien de surtout parler d'Akito et de Satsuki.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Akito était complètement sombre. C'était là qu'il passait la plupart de son temps. Pourtant dehors il faisait grand jour. Les moineaux piaillaient à l'extérieur pour qu'on leur ouvre mais vain fut leurs efforts. Le silence fut brisé par la porte du couloir qui s'ouvrit. Une femme habillée d'un kimono noir brodé de chrysanthèmes apparut sur le seuil. Ses cheveux, tout aussi noir que son kimono, étaient soigneusement attachés en un chignon avec des épingles. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge : elle avait un air noble, mais ses traits étaient sérieux.  
  
-Akito !, dit-elle d'une voix douce . Pourquoi as-tu fermé les volets ?  
  
-J'ai mal à la tête ! Je préfère rester dans le noir !  
  
-Tu veux que j'appelle Hatori ?  
  
Elle marqua un temps.  
  
-Ou alors es-tu soucieux ?  
  
Akito, qui était accroupi auparavant, se leva.  
  
-Non Okaa-san ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !  
  
-Je sais bien à quoi tu penses !  
  
Le chef des Sôma eut un sourire. Décidément, il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa mère.  
  
-Ce serait si bien si j'avais la possibilité d'oublier moi aussi...  
  
De mauvais souvenirs semblèrent revenir à la mère d'Akito et peut-être quelque chose d'autre. De la colère ? De la haine ? Du mépris ? Elle serra le poing puis se reprit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce donc que ces bruits ?!, s'écria t'elle en faisait coulisser la porte du dehors. Un rayon de soleil comme un éclat rentra violemment dans la pièce, ainsi que deux ou trois moineaux.  
  
-Akito, il faudrait que tu penses à te débarrasser de ces fichus oiseaux !  
  
-A croire qu'ils aiment ma compagnie ! Cela ne m'ennuie pas !. Okaa-san ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Que fait-« elle » au Japon ?  
  
La femme se tourna alors vers le jardin et poussa un soupir.  
  
-Elle n'avait nulle part où aller pour les vacances d'été ! Je l'ai envoyée chez Shiguré !  
  
Akito ne dit plus un mot, perdu dans une rêverie soudaine. Sa mère s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne te fera plus souffrir ! Un jour, sans que tu t'en rendes compte, ils sortiront de ton esprit... ta s?ur et sa trahison de toujours...  
  
Le jeune homme repoussa sereinement l'étreinte de sa mère. Il était la seule personne avec qui elle se comportait ainsi, si douce et si protectrice... Pas même avec sa propre fille. Akito n'aimait pas les femmes. Il les trouvait manipulatrices, dégoûtantes... Mais il ne la voyait pas comme une femme. C'était sa mère. Point final. Elle au moins lui parlait dignement face à face, sans courber la tête. Il écoutait attentivement toujours ce qu'elle lui disait. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle le traite en enfant, comme tout à l'heure. Mais il avait besoin de son affection et de cette forte figure maternelle. Elle, elle avait toujours été de son côté. Elle n'avait contesté son attitude. Si les signes du Juunishi avait à craindre de lui, ils devaient en craindre d'elle aussi. Elle n'était pas faible et ne le trahirait jamais. Pas comme...  
  
Akito jeta un ?il à un des petits volatiles qui trempait son bec dans l'eau d'un vase. Il aimait les oiseaux également. Eux, au moins, ils se taisaient...  
  
Ce matin-là, Satsuki faisait la grasse mâtinée. Elle devait rattraper sa fatigue due à son grand voyage. Un petit bruit répétitif la réveilla doucement. C'était un moineau qui donnait quelques coups de bec sur la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle sortit de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda t'elle avec un sourire à demi-endormi. Tu as faim ?  
  
Depuis quand elle avait cette manie de parler aux oiseaux, elle ne le savait pas. En fait, l'arrivée du matin l'amena à une triste réalité. Se retrouver au Japon l'avait vraiment secouer. De plus, elle était confrontée à un problème dont elle ne s'était jamais souciée auparavant. Son enfance, son adolescence... Ses souvenirs de ces périodes étaient vraiment flous. Est-ce que c'était normal ? Devrait-elle consulter un médecin ? De plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait froidement demandé d'habiter chez Shiguré. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?... Elle se posait tellement de questions et personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Un nouveau tapotement sur la vitre la fit sortir de sa rêverie. L'oiseau était toujours là et son regard semblait dire en suppliant ''ouvre-moi !''  
  
La jeune fille retrouva son sourire. Délicatement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Le moineau entra en sautillant sur le rebord, penché en en avant comme s'il cherchait des graines. Comme sa recherche fut vaine, il défit ses ailes et s'envola au dehors.  
  
Satsuki le regarda s'en aller. Comme les oiseaux ont de la chance. Si libres et inconscients...  
  
-J'aimerai être comme un oiseau !, dit-elle dans un murmure. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai pris conscience à tel point je suis vide...  
  
Lorsqu'elle descendit en bas, elle retrouva tout le petit monde. Kagura avait passé la nuit ici elle aussi. Shiguré était content : jamais il n'y avait eu une ambiance si féminine dans cette maison. C'était le contraire pour Kyô. Premièrement il en avait assez de se faire étrangler par Kagura dès le petit matin et deuxièmement, déjà qu'il fallait supporter ce sale rat et cet imbécile de Shiguré, il fallait en plus entendre à tout heure de la journée ces discussions de bonne femme.  
  
Quant à Yuki, son avis était partagé. D'un côté, il était content de la présence de Satsuki et d'un autre, cela le gênait de devoir faire sans cesse attention à ce qu'il disait ou à ce qu'il faisait. La jeune fille avait la mémoire effacée et ne savait plus rien en rapport avec la malédiction. Donc il ne fallait en aucun cas parler du passé ou la percuter. Mais Yuki remarqua une chose étrange : Satsuki prenait une certaine distance avec eux trois et ne faisait pas de mouvements brusques lorsqu'ils étaient prêts, à table par exemple. Etait-ce machinal ? Apparemment oui. Inconsciemment, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas les percuter. On n'efface une habitude prise depuis toute petite comme cela. Au petit déjeuner, Satsuki put parler de son réveil-matin à Tohru.  
  
-Tohru-kun, il y a des oiseaux qui viennent ici ?  
  
-Je ne les laisse pas rentrer dans la maison mais je leur laisse toujours quelques miettes sur le rebord des fenêtres !... Désolée si ça vous a réveillée !  
  
-Oh ce n'est pas grave !. ..En fait, j'aime beaucoup les oiseaux ! Je crois qu'on en avait à la maison avant !, dit Satsuki avant de croquer dans une biscotte.  
  
-Alors, Tsuki-chan, tu aimes la cuisine de Tohru ?  
  
-Ah ça oui, Kagura-chan !.... Moi je ne suis pas douée dans ce genre de domaine ! Cela me change du restaurant universitaire !  
  
-Oh ce n'est pas bien difficile !, réagit l'onigiri. Il suffit de consacrer un peu de temps à s'entraîner !  
  
-Non, je crois que mon cas est désespéré ! En fait, peut-être que si je m'y était mise plus tôt... Mais je crois que je n'avais pas trop le temps pour ça !  
  
-Mouais..., fit Kagura en faisant la moue. Si tu avais passé un peu moins de temps à étudier peut-être que...  
  
Satsuki eut un petit air triste.  
  
-Ah... Oui je sais ça... en fait à partir du collège, j'ai commencé à travailler comme une dingue pour faire plaisir à ma mère... Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais dans une université anglaise à présent !... Bon je vais t'aider à débarrasser, Tohru-kun !  
  
La jeune fille prit deux trois assiettes avant de marcher en direction de la cuisine. Kagura eut un soupir.  
  
-Sa mère... Moi, je la déteste ! Elle disait toujours que Satsuki était une incapable ! Alors, elle s'est mise à étudier de plus en plus pour avoir les meilleurs notes ! Elle espérait que, ainsi, sa mère serait enfin fière d'elle !  
  
-Je me demande quel genre de personne est la mère de Satsuki !, se demanda intérieurement Tohru.  
  
Une image de sa mère lui apparut. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus douloureux ? Perdre une mère qui vous chérissait tant, ou alors qu'elle soit en vie mais qu'elle vous déteste ? 


	4. Chapitre 4

Petit mot d'Arkel : Comme le chapitre 3 est court voici le 4. Un nouveau personnage arrive ^^ Attention arrive Kyô et son langage un peu vulgaire lol  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Au plus grand bonheur de Kyô, Kagura s'était enfin décidée à rentrer chez elle. Elle partit un peu inquiète pour son amie Satsuki. Cependant ce fut de courte durée. Puisque Tohru est là, tout ira pour le mieux.  
  
Le calme semblait être revenu dans la maison, quand une heure après le départ de la jeune fille, on tambourina à la porte d'entrée.  
  
-Tiens, Kagura-chan a oublié quelque chose ?, se demanda Tohru en se précipitant pour ouvrir.  
  
A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas elle. Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux très courts faisait les cent pas devant la maison. Il devait avoir 19 ou 20 ans et Tohru lui trouva un petit air familier. Lorsque le jeune homme la vit, il arrêta tout de suite son piétinement.  
  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle !, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Vous êtes charmante ! Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Euh... Je... Je... suis suis Honda Tohru !, bafouilla l'onigiri toute confuse.  
  
-N'ayez pas peur Tohru-san ! Moi, c'est Kôji Sohma !  
  
-Un... Un autre Sohma ?, s'écria Tohru toute étonnée.  
  
Mais à peine, elle avait dit ses mots que le garçon l'avait précédé pour rentrer, aussi rapide que le vent.  
  
-Mais... Mais..., bredouilla de nouveau la jeune fille.  
  
-C'est urgent ! J'ai appris que Satsuki est ici, je dois absolument la voir !  
  
Il tomba nez à nez avec Yuki dans le salon. Ce dernier ne sembla pas réjoui.  
  
-Salut Yuki-kun ! Comment ça va ?, fit Kôji avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Oh non ! Et dire qu'on était enfin bien tranquille !  
  
-Quel accueil ! Dis-moi plutôt où est Satsuki ?  
  
-Elle est à la cuisine en train de laver la vaisselle !  
  
-C'est donc vrai ! Elle est bien là !  
  
Tohru rattrapa enfin le jeune homme.  
  
-Vous cherchez Satsuki-san ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Satsuki est..., commença Kôji avec un air théâtral et mystérieux. Satsuki est... Ma fiancée !!  
  
-Quoi ?!, fit l'onigiri partagée entre l'étonnement et l'émerveillement.  
  
-Tiens ?! C'est nouveau ça ?!, dit une voix devant eux.  
  
Shiguré apparut. Lui et Kôji se regardèrent d'un air de conflit.  
  
-C'est vraiment pour Satsuki-chan que tu es venu ?  
  
-Bien sûr que oui !  
  
-Ou alors c'est un excuse ?  
  
-Mais enfin pour qui tu me prends... Nii-san !  
  
-QUOI ????!!!, cria Tohru tout agitée. Shiguré-san... c'est votre frère ?  
  
-Hélas oui !, répondit le signe du chien.  
  
La réaction de Tohru fit sortir Satsuki de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle fut au salon, elle regarda Kôji avec un air étonné.  
  
-Kôji ?... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Satsukiiiiiiiiii !!!, s'élança le jeune homme tout joyeux en lui agrippant les mains comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Tohru. Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant ! Je faisais un voyage universitaire en Corée du Sud ! Mais je suis là maintenant ! Je t'aime !! On se marie quand ?!  
  
-Qui se marie ?, demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux courts de plus en plus abasourdie.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
  
-Ben... non !, dit-elle d'un ton innocent. Je croyais que tu avais oublié cette histoire !  
  
Des larmes (théâtrales ?) furieuses coulèrent sur les joues du pauvre Kôji.  
  
-Comment ça ?!! Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ???!! Qui c'est ?!... Graa Onii- san !!!! Je suis sûr que tu n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire !  
  
-J'ai rien fait moi !!, dit Shiguré en riant pendant que son frère l'empoignait par le col.  
  
-Me prend pas pour un imbécile ! A chaque fois que j'avais une petite copine, elle me larguait dès qu'elle te voyait !! La faute à qui ?! A QUI ??!  
  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute si les filles préfèrent les hommes plus mûrs !   
  
-Plus mûr ?! Ce n'est pas vraiment ton cas, Shiguré !, s'exclama Yuki.  
  
Satsuki se mit à côté de Tohru et demanda s'il y avait un problème.  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous dire, Satsuki-san ! Je ne comprends rien !  
  
-Ça suffit ! Lâche Shiguré-san ! Et discutons calmement !  
  
Satsuki avait finalement pris Kôji par une oreille et l'assit de force sur le canapé. Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air consterné tout en tenant son lobe endolori.  
  
-P... Pardon !, s'excusa Kôji. Je ne m'emporterai plus, c'est promis !  
  
-C'est quoi encore que ce boucan ???!!, s'écria une voix des escaliers.  
  
C'était Kyô. Et lorsqu'il fit Kôji, il fit la grimace.  
  
-Et dire qu'on se faisait déjà chier avec le grand, voilà que le petit se ramène maintenant !  
  
-Ne me compare pas à mon obsédé de grand frère ! Moi, je suis un gentleman !  
  
-Tu es aussi obsédé que Shiguré je te signale !, s'écria froidement la souris.  
  
-C'est faux ! Moi, je suis un être sensible !  
  
-Ben voyons !  
  
-Je suis venu parce que Satsuki et moi , on s'aime et on va se marier !!  
  
La jeune fille devint alors rouge de colère.  
  
-Arrête !!! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord !!  
  
-Mais... enfin nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !... Je t'emmènerai loin de la famille Sohma, nous habiterons une petite maison dans le sud de la France et nous y élèverons nos enfants !  
  
-Et il y aura une ferme je présume ?  
  
-Oui oui ! Si tu le souhaites !  
  
Satsuki finit par ne plus se retenir et colla une coriace gifle à Kôji avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
-Satsukiiii ! Tu me détestes !!! Mais pourquoi ?!  
  
Tohru était tellement frappée par toutes ces nouveautés qu'elle resta immobile et muette pendant un bon moment.  
  
-Et tu pensais l'amener à l'étranger avec quel argent, petit frère ?!, demanda Shiguré avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Kôji, qui jusqu'à maintenant pleurait la tête dans l'oreiller, se releva et prit un air sérieux.  
  
-A propos d'argent, Nii-san ! Tu ne pourras pas m'en prêter un peu ?  
  
-Quoi ?! Encore ?!  
  
-S'iiiiiiil te plaît !!! Cher grandfrèreadoréquiestsupermégasympa !  
  
-Nan !, dit séchement le signe du chien.  
  
-Alleeeez !!  
  
-Non !  
  
-Tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde !  
  
-J'ai dit non !  
  
-Tes histoires sont supers !  
  
-Non !  
  
-Je suis une larve à côté de toi !  
  
-Je savais déjà tout ça ! Mais c'est gentil de me le dire !  
  
-S'il te plaît, Onii-san !, pleura Kôji en secouant le yukata de son frère. Je ne m'en sors pas avec mes frais ce mois-ci ! Et comme Satsuki m'en veut, il va falloir que je l'emmène dans des tas d'endroits genre restos et compagnie si je compte la reconquérir !  
  
-Kôji ?  
  
-Ouiiiii ?  
  
-Hors de question !, répondit Shiguré avec un grand sourire.  
  
Le garçon sembla comme brisé en mille morceaux.  
  
-Tu es méchant avec moi, Nii-san ! Je vais appeler Ayamé et lui dire à quel point tu es odieux ! Il va venir et ...  
  
-Venir ?!..., dit Yuki.  
  
-Venir ?!..., dit Kyô.  
  
Les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur Shiguré avec un visage menaçant.  
  
-Donne-lui du fric à ton imbécile de frangin !!, cria le chat.  
  
-Hors de question qu'il amène mon frère ici !, ajouta la souris.  
  
-Très bien ! Très bien c'est d'accord !, céda Shiguré. Mon porte-monnaie est dans ma chambre ! Tu viens Kôji ?  
  
Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. Le garçon bondit joyeusement du canapé pour suivre son frère. Les trois autres les regardèrent s'en aller. Les garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Un «Shiguré» c'était déjà suffisant ! Heureusement que Kôji ne venait jamais avant.  
  
Kôji, une fois rentré dans la chambre, ne put s'empêcher de fouiller partout, en y allant de ses commentaires. Quant à Shiguré, il semblait garder son sang froid.  
  
-C'est mal rangé ici ! Oh c'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ça ?  
  
-Kôji ! Arrête de retourner mes affaires !  
  
-Tiens c'est quoi ce livre ? ''Passions tragiques à Bora Bora '' Tu continues à écrire des histoires à l'eau de rose, frangin ?  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu veux le lire ?!, demanda légèrement amusé l'écrivain.  
  
-Nan merci ! Ça m'intéresse pas ! T'auras pas plutôt un manuel sur comment comprendre les filles ?  
  
-C'est sûr que toi tu as vraiment besoin d'aide !  
  
Kôji se rembrunit. Il arrêta soudain son petit manège et s'assit sur le fauteuil face à l'ordinateur. La conversation fut soudain mystérieuse et sérieuse.  
  
-Je suis allé en Chine !, dit le jeune homme. Je me suis éclipsé quelques jours pendant mon séjour en Corée.  
  
-Tu as pu trouver des choses intéressantes ?  
  
-Juste sur la légende ! Rien de plus sur la force de la malédiction ou sur...  
  
L'étudiant serra soudainement nerveusement ses poings, une expression de haine sur le visage.  
  
-Ou sur... Akito !, continua Kôji.  
  
-Tu le détestes n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Je n'aime qu'une personne et c'est Satsuki ! Je ne déteste qu'une personne et c'est Akito ! Et dire qu'ils sont frère et s?ur ! Les autres m'indiffèrent !  
  
Shiguré ne parut pas surpris qu'il ne fasse pas parti des priorités de son frère.  
  
-Après tout, toi et moi on est pareil !, dit-il.  
  
Kôji se pencha un peu arrière en s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
-Tu te sers de moi et je fais pareil ! Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre pour une relation fraternelle ?  
  
-Peut-être ! Mais je te signale que la famille Sohma n'est pas « normale » !... Pour en revenir à cette histoire d'argent, je n'ai pas de liquide ic...  
  
-J'accepte les chèques, cher grand frère !, le coupa Kôji avec un grand sourire angélique.  
  
Lorsque l'invité-surprise descendit de l'escalier, il exhibait fièrement le petit morceau de papier que lui avait donné son frère aîné. En gros cela consistait à s'en servir pour s'éventer ou bien à le passer d'une main à l'autre ou bien à lui donner des baisers de temps à autre, puis il le plia soigneusement en quatre et le rangea précieusement dans sa poche.  
  
-Ah ! C'est super !, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Je vais pouvoir me faire un nouveau pantalon sur mesure chez Ayamé !  
  
-Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu en feras !  
  
-Merci quand même, Nii-san !  
  
-Kôji-san ?, demanda timidement Tohru.  
  
Hum ! C'est trop formel « Kôji-san » !  
  
-Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? Kôji mit sa main sur son menton et eut un instant de réflexion.  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler « Senpai » !, finit-il par dire tout content, ne remarquant pas les éclairs que lui envoyaient les yeux de Kyô et de Yuki.  
  
-Ah... Kôji-senpai, vous restez dîner avec nous?  
  
-Hélas non ! Je dois rentrer à la maison bientôt ! Ma mère...  
  
Il s'arrêta soudain. Il allait dire une bêtise. Cela n'échappa pas à Shiguré qui bouffa de rire.  
  
-Elle n'aime pas que tu rentres à la nuit tombée !, continua le signe du chien.  
  
-T'es pas obligé de crier sur les toits que Kaa-chan me considère encore comme un gamin !  
  
-Non mais ça me fait rire !  
  
-Tss... Hé Satsuki !!, appela le jeune homme. Je dois y aller là ! Descends quand même me dire au revoir s'il te plaît !  
  
La jeune fille montra le bout de son nez. Elle rejoignit les autres avec un air encore renfrogné.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Rien du tout ! Je voulais juste te dire au revoir!  
  
-Ah !  
  
-Bon j'y vais ! Ciao Nii-san ! Ciao les cousins ! A plus Tohru-kun ! Et désolé d'être rentré si brusquement !  
  
Et il passa la porte. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse machine arrière, entre à nouveau dans le salon et s'élança vers Satsuki pour lui voler un léger baiser.  
  
-J'allais oublier le bisou d'adieu ! Allez ja ne !, lança t'il fier de son larcin.  
  
Satsuki, qui ne s'attendit pas du tout à cela, resta un instant totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Elle toucha ses lèvres. Elle devint rouge. Très rouge. Et fondit en larmes.  
  
-Imbécile de Kôji !!!!!!  
  
-Bah c'est rien un bisou !, fit Shiguré moqueur.  
  
Tohru, Kyô et Yuki restaient bouche-bée.  
  
-Mais... Mais..., bredouilla Satsuki entre des crises de hoquets.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre...  
  
L'écrivain s'arrêta un instant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas comme si...  
  
Et il comprit enfin.  
  
-Il était temps quand même !  
  
Dans la minute qui suivit, Tohru dut empêcher Satsuki, de nouveau toute paniquée et en larmes, de quitter la maison.  
  
Dernier mot : Merci pour la review ^^ j'espère en avoir d'autre. lol que pensez-vous de Kôji? Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne fera pas que le pitre dans cette histoire ! J'en dirai plus sur celui-ci plus tard ! Déjà vous pouvez voir qu'il est lui aussi « dans le complot » ! J'ai mis du temps à savoir quel genre de relation il pourrait avoir avec Shiguré ! C'était difficile aussi de voir notre cher signe du chien en grand frère, sans compter que c'est un personnage mystérieux ! Leur histoire est différente de celle de Yuki et Ayamé. Ils ont grandi ensemble mais quelque chose cloche. Quant à Satsuki, ce n'est pas qu'une pleurnicheuse, mais c'est une grande « stresseuse » (lol ça se dit ça ?) Sur ce, à bientôt ! 


End file.
